Jurassic Park: A Land Reborn
This is Sanguinoraptor's fanon on Jurassic Park IV new launch. Storyline It started with the 15-year-old Alf, his dad (David), his mom (Lumina), his big bro (Sam) and his girlfriend (Amelia) having holiday overseas and found an island in the middle of the sea. Turns out, the island was the years-abandoned Isla Nublar. The first one to realize this was Alf as he wandered in the jungle alone and found the worn-out Jurassic Park gate with its torches no longer lighting. But troubles started going on as Alf enters the gate — he met face-to-face unexpectedly with a Daspletosaurus. The hungry dinosaur chased him, but thanks to Sam's shooting skills they managed to escape. Now knowing the danger before them, the siblings told their parents but they believed it's nothing to worry about as long as Sam is around and as the ammunition is loaded. Amelia is the first to sense something bad is happening and went into the jungle with Alf tailing after her. Inside, they once again enter the glorious gate of Jurassic Park. This time, no dinosaur is on the way. They went deeper and deeper into the park, entering the broken-down laboratory where dinosaurs used to be hatched, and even the broken cages with empty dinosaurs. Then they went into the part even Dr. Grant and the Jurassic Park invitees didn't know were there: Kind Cages. The cage gates were signed with the dinosaur kind's symbols. They first stumble upon Compsognathus kind cage. It was worn out, but there's no sign of broken gates and the pair can still hear weak hissing Compsognathus and Procompsognathus from inside. Then they saw a Stegosaurus cage and it's empty with some small holes wrecked big. Next on the line was an Ankylosaurus cage and it's empty as well with many holes on its walls. So is the Tyrannosaurus cage. But they just met the worst: raptor cage, empty, door open, but there's no sign of forced exit. The raptors figure out how to unlock the gate. Now fully understanding the danger they're in, they ran back to the place where David and Lumina built camp on the beaches. But when they were in the lab they were ambushed by 5 Troodons. Alf figures out that Troodon is the smartest dinosaur and it must be the kind that opened the gate. Knowing they were outnumbered, Alf used an old trick: distraction. He took a cable and finds that the electricity is still going although a little weak, and with some mess, he lit fire all over the lab within seconds. The Troodons were scared and ran away while the pair ran to the beach. Meanwhile Sam was waiting on the Jurassic Park gate, angrily threatening that he will use Tranquilizer darts if the two dared to run away again into the Park. David saw the smoke in the skies and fears that the children were on mortal danger, but then he saw the three teens and went furious for the youngest two escaping into the jungle without assistance. But Alf told him about their discovery and finally Lumina decides they should leave. Their boat wasn't there where they left it. However, around the broken rope they used to tie it, Sam found small tracks which Alf identifies as raptors, but unsure on which kind. They then circle the island in hoping of finding another transportation, but instead, they ran into even worse danger: Tyrannosaurus. The T. rex ran after the group, but is distracted by a couple of Stegosaurus (which seemed more tasty for him). The T. rex changed course, but the trouble isn't over. Spinosaurus is waiting behind the trees, and with this dinosaur tailing the family and Amelia, they had no choice but to go inside the Park. In the Park, the five met no one. They then head to the lab and the showroom, hoping that the phones were still on. Velociraptors are tailing them within a 10 meters distance. David tried everything: radio, phones, even old Morse-code telegrams — none worked. Alf found out that they still had weak phone signals and thinks that if they go to higher lands they'll get better reception. The five left the lab and took some ride off an old jeep with some Compys in it (which Alf and Amelia kicked off the car). The Velociraptors now jolt into action and struck the rear mirrors with one successfully jumping into the jeep. Sam hit its head with his shotgun, but the raptor scratched his cheek. Alf kicked him and almost got stabbed with the arc claws. With some struggles and David driving the jeep extremely, they finally manage to put the raptor away. They reached the highlands and called for help, but none would answer since Isla Nublar is currently an isolated island. They tried to find another way to quit, as they followed the strange patterns the raptors are moving in. Apparently the raptors of any kind — Troodons, Deinonychus, Utahraptor, Velociraptor, even Megaraptor — found an underwater tunnel heading somewhere outside the island and they were migrating rapidly. The 5 decided after some long argument to follow them. They used Infrared glasses that Sam brought along (he's the one with knickknacks in his pockets) to see in the darkness and see that they eventually enter a sewer system somewhere. They kept on the way and reached a hatch. They opened it and ran into a city. After some look around they figure they were in Los Angeles. However, they realized it's only a matter of time before the raptor colony made their move and maybe even the Tyrannosaurus kind were mobile. They decided to meet the very-ill old John Hammond. They found out John was in a hospital. They asked about the raptors and concluded to contact the old Jurassic Park invitees team to help them take care of the invasion. At first John wasn't convinced for he had made lots of mistakes that costs life, but eventually after some debate gave the five the team's phone numbers. They then call Alan, Ian, and Ellie, and even they got two volunteers hearing from John: the all grown Lex and Tim. The new team now work on finding the colony in the sewer system and Ian suggests to use wave detectors. However, Alan worked another way: using the raptor resonating chamber he got from his partner Billy Brennan (when asked he answered that he kept it just as a talisman). The raptors gather as they heard the noise off the chamber and the others called Police Forces to clear the dinosaurs and set them back into the island, but before the Forces arrived, the Troodons realized the trick and shouted some growls which lead the invasion. The raptors' invasion begins. At first it was Megaraptor hopping up and started scaring people while looking for a place to live while shouting through the town. Hearing the signal, other colonies down the sewers jump off and reveal their places, attacking from different directions that even the ten can't make out where. Then it was it: Tyrannosaurus and Alioramus broke down the street so they have proper place to run up and started rampaging around. The raptors and Tyrannos were looking for larger habitats...but maybe the raptors just do this for fun. Back to our ten 'heroes', the five used their experience on how to kick the raptors away: by driving the Tyrannosaurus into attacking them. They then head to the nearest radio station and announces into public to put their food away into one specific place that the hungry Dinosaurs would be chasing to. Not long, the carnivores were on the race to reach the food pile. At first everything goes as planned, but that's until the Megaraptors started killing Alioramus and Daspletosaurus. Realizing the plan turned into chaos, the three scientists were put to test while Alf uses anything he knows from recent discoveries to lead the raptors away. They conclude they must at least take care of Megaraptors, and let the Tyrannosaurus finish the rest. Ian and Alan packed the foods into one big pile tied with lots of ropes, and when the raptors arrived, pulled it with a car. The raptors chased in while Sam prepares for Megaraptors. When any showed up, he'd shoot them dead. Eventually almost all the Megaraptors on the mainland is taken care of, but a Troodon read the pattern of the plan and broke off the raptors herd, looking for the point where the Megaraptors died and searches the attacker. They then found Sam, and he is then pretty distracted by the attack of the ten intelligent dinosaurs. It's then up to Alf and Amelia with Tim and Lex's help to take down the remaining Megaraptors. Using what Sam had left behind, they ran back to Nublar and took some extra equipments including tranquilizer guns from the lab with over-expired poisons, hoping it would kill the dinosaurs. They ran back as fast as they could into Los Angeles, but were blocked by a pack of Velociraptors. Thanks to their Infrared glasses, they managed to shoot them all down, leaving one bullet on each gun. They returned to the city, finding out that the three last Megaraptors were slaying the Alioramus, Tyrannosaurus, and the newcoming Tarbosaurus who also joined the chase with the car. With only 4 bullets left, they must shoot accurately to a moving target. Believing that they can since they took care of all the Velociraptors underground, they started aiming and firing. Unfortunately, only two bullets hit, and seeing its friends taken down, the last Megaraptor chases after the four. It was a great luck Sam had finished all ten Troodons only with some kicking, hitting, and stabbing with his small blade and finally had some bullets left to shoot the Megaraptor, and finally, with one shot, the Megaraptor trouble is finished. Now just the bait. Ian and Alan realizes the battle is over and they can safely throw the baits away. They went off to the sewer, to where the Tyrannosaurus ran in from so they have a good lane to go down, and then going to Nublar. Untying their meat pile, the predators ran into the food and started eating their buffet while Alan and Ian silently run back into the tunnel and back to the city, leaving the car behind so they don't have to make any noise. The team thanked Amelia and Alf and his family for informing them about the invasion plan. But they then heard about the information that some raptors managed to escape and they were living underground and they were spreading across the continent. The story ends with Alan wearing his hat, grinning, and saying simply, "Time to hunt the hunters." New characters *Alf: a fifteen year-old dinosaur fans. Pretty good junior paleontologist. *Amelia: Alf's girlfriend, ready to help him and give him assistance anytime he needed. *Lumina: Alf's mom. Will have an important role later. *David: Alf's dad. Helped his family many times. *Sam: Alf's big bro. A good sniper and always had tools for anything in his pocket. Processing the Story The story is based on Joe Johnston's confession that Jurassic Park IV would be a whole new start to a new trilogy. It's also based on the statement that JPIV would 'reveal Jurassic Park the way you've never seen it before'. Also that the rumors of T. rex and Spinosaurus' return on the new movie. Also to respond to the rumors that the set would no longer be in a jungle (processed into the raptor rampage on the city). By combining the facts, plus the fact that writer wishes to give raptors a greater credit that they deserved, this story is produced. Media jp4_fanmade.JPG|The Logo of JP: A Land Reborn Category:Sanguinoraptor's fanon Category:Jurassic Park IV Category:Complete Stories Category:Featured Articles Category:Alternate Fanons